villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abzorbaloff
The Abzorbaloff also known as 'Victor Kennedy '''was a male Abzorbalobian who appeared in ''Doctor Who and acted as the sole antagonist of the episode "Love & Monsters". He was portrayed by Peter Kay. Role As is implied by the alien's nickname (his real name is never said in the episode, but the Doctor and Elton Pope coin the nickname for him) he can absorb living beings into himself, gaining their memories and knowledge as a result - his victims retain some awareness for up to two weeks after being absorbed, giving him a truly horrific appearance as the faces of his victims are still visible, however after a few weeks they are fully absorbed into his form. However, in order to keep his power from going out of control, the Abzorbaloff had to rely on a limitation-field (disguised as a cane) to stop the collected souls from tearing his own form apart. History Little is known about the Abzorbaloff's past or whether his powers are standard for his species, which were aptly named Abzorbalobians. It is known that he comes from the planet Clom, which is the twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius which is the home planet of the Slitheen and the Blathereen families, whom the Abzorbaloff looked down upon. Disguising himself as a wealthy socialite named Victor Kennedy, the Abzorbaloff recruited the services of LINDA (a group of friends who investigated the Doctor) in order to find the Doctor so he could absorb him and gain his memories and knowledge and use The Doctor's ship the TARDIS to return to Clom in victory. Along the way, he absorbed the members of LINDA one by one. To cover up their disappearances, "Victor" would claim that they left the group. Eventually, the two remaining members of LINDA; Elton Pope and Ursula Blake came across "Victor" in his true form and saw the faces of the other members of LINDA all over his body. The Abzorbaloff then absorbed Ursula and tried to do the same to to Elton, but he escaped. The Abzorbaloff then ran after Elton just before the Doctor arrived with his companion Rose Tyler. When the Abzorbaloff threatened Elton's life to try and take control of the TARDIS, the Doctor replied that the other members of LINDA would have something to say about that. Ursula and the other absorbed members of LINDA then began to fight back against the Abzorbaloff by pulling him apart from the inside. As the Abzorbaloff struggled to contain the rebelling souls, he dropped his cane, which was promptly snapped by Elton, which destroyed his limitation-field and thus the monster melted into nothingness as his powers went completely out of control. Gallery The Abzorbaloff Unmasked - Love and Monsters - Doctor Who The Doctor Defeats The Abzorbaloff - Love and Monsters - Doctor Who - BBC Trivia *The Abzorbaloff was created by a nine-year-old boy named William Grantham as part of a drawing competition on British children's series Blue Peter, where the winning would have their monster appear in an episode of Doctor Who. The Abzorbaloff remained true to the drawing except for the size as Grantham had intended for him to be the size of a building rather than human-sized. Navigation Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Multi-Beings Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Collector of Souls Category:Wealthy Category:Parasite Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cannibals Category:Comedy Villains